roleplay_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Rexy
Information= Rexy is a large Tyrannosaurus rex who first appeared in the 1990 novel by Michael Crichton, Jurassic Park. In her instinct there is four objectives: eat, drink, breed and survive, which all she has successfully done with her mate and offspring. More TBA. |-|History= Part 1: Jurassic Park Canon WARNING! This part of the page contains spoilers for Jurassic Park (1993) and Jurassic World (2015), so read on at your own risk. Creation Rexy was created on Isla Sorna in the InGen Compound. She was raised there for two months by InGen employees before being sent to Isla Nublar to be an attraction in John Hammond's Jurassic Park, more specifically, the Tyrannosaurus Paddock. Isla Nublar Incident (1993) During the events of the Isla Nublar Incident, Rexy was an attraction in Jurassic Park. At first, after the inspection team consisting of paleontologist Dr. Alan Grant, paleobotanist Dr. Ellie Sattler, chaotician Dr. Ian Malcom, lawyer Donald Gennaro and John Hammond's grandchildren Lex and Tim Murphy, Rexy was a no-show along with Dilophosaurus. She still refused to appear even after computer technician Ray Arnold raised up a meal - more specifically, a goat. Later in the night, Dennis Nedry cut off the power as a tropical storm struck. Due to his programming, the tour cars infront of the Tyrannosaurus Paddock, along with the fences surrounding Rexy's enclosure also shut down. Soon enough, the Tyrannosaurus snacked on the goat, showing herself to the team. Gennaro ran to the bathroom, attempting to hide from the T. Rex in fear. Afterwards, she thundered towards the fencing and ripped through it with her teeth, having confirmed the power had shut off earlier. Stepping through the mangled fence, she let out a mighty bellow before wandering around near the Explorers and observing the vehicles. About a minute or two later, the T. rex managed to spot a light coming from of one of the Explorers. Curious, she started towards the unexplained source of light. However, after Tim closed a door of the vehicle, Rexy became aware that the light was coming from inside the Explorer. Also realizing that Lex and Tim were inside and classifying them as interesting objects, she started attacking the Explorer to get to the kids. however, thanks to Dr. Grant, he managed to distract Rexy momentarily by lighting up a flare, waving it and tossing it aside, as she could only see moving things. Soon, Dr. Malcom attracted Rexy before moving away. However, because he was running from the Tyrannosaurus, when he threw the flare aside, she was still pursuing him. After crashing into the Tyrannosaurus Paddock Bathroom, Ian Malcom was buried in the rubble, severely injured by the blow. At the same time, Donald Gennaro was discovered hiding in one of the stalls, although everything around him had collapsed. Quickly, the Tyrannosaurus grabbed the lawyer in her jaws, and ate part of his body. Soon, she had returned to the overturned Explorer, where Dr. Grant was rescuing the kids. However, when Rexy arrived, only Lex had been pulled out, while Tim's legs were stuck under a seat. Quickly, the Tyrannosaurus shoved the three over the edge of one of the paddock walls before letting out another mighty bellow. Later, as the game warden Robert Muldoon and Sattler explored the mess the Tyrannosaurus left to the area outside of her paddock, they found Gennaro's remains and the wounded Ian Malcom. After Ian felt the impact tremors left by Rexy's walking, he alerted Sattler and Muldoon while they quickly took a last search in the area before driving off in their jeep just as the T. rex burst out of a pack of trees. Soon enough, she started thundering after the jeep, nearly catching them a couple of times. The three narrowly escaped Rexy as she gave up and thundered away into another area of trees and shrubbery, letting out another bellow. During the duration of the night, the Tyrannosaurus wandered farther from her paddock. After a bit, she managed to find the Triceratops Paddock, where Dr. Gerry Harding, his daughter, Jessica Harding (called Jess Harding more usually as a nickname, however), and BioSyn corporate spy Nima Cruz being harassed by the alpha Triceratops, Lady Margaret after leading Bakhita, an infant of Margaret's species. They had accidentally provoked the alpha, leading her to start attacking the trio. Soon, Rexy engaged Lady Margaret in a battle as the group safely evacuated to a maintenance shed as the two giant dinosaurs continued to duke it out. After either Rexy winning or it ending in a stalemate, the Tyrannosaurus thundered back to her paddock. The next day, she attacked a Gallimimus flock in their paddock as Alan, Lex and Tim were watching from behind a log. The Tyrannosaurus grabbed an unlucky member of the flock, eating it after its demise. The three soon left the paddock, still on their trek to the Visitor's Center. Later in the day, Sattler, Grant and the kids were cornered by two Velociraptors. One was about to pounce when Rexy suddenly appeared and attacked the lunging raptor, killing it. The other raptor, nicknamed the Big One, leaped onto the larger Tyrannosaurus. The four used this distraction to evacuate the building. After a fairly short battle, the raptor rolled over into the T. rex's jaws, being crushed and thrown into a nearby skeleton. Rexy bellowed triumphantly as a poster with the text "When Dinosaurs ruled the Earth" waved down in front of her. More TBA. Jurassic World TBA. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) TBA. Spoilers end here. Part 2: FNaF FRIENDS Canon TBA.